


Forbidden

by Bunney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunney/pseuds/Bunney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Blaise has long, brown fingers, rough and nail-bitten, but his touch is as gentle as rain, leaving gooseflesh behind and Draco writhing restlessly beneath. They rarely speak during this time, intent upon the immediacy of their pleasure, too afraid of being caught by their dormmates. The dubious safety of bed curtains and silencing charms can't dispel the anxious awareness they have for each other, as if every emotion, every touch is magnified a hundredfold, because this is _forbidden_. Both are meant for other things, bigger things, a lifepath that doesn't allow for love or lust or any of a thousand emotions that are only stirred when they are wrapped in each other's arms, legs, _hearts_.

Of the two, Draco is the most impatient, silently urging Blaise on; pulling, tugging, biting at him until his mouth is red with blood and want. Fighting for it, grappling with Blaise until that tender touch turns harsh and his cries are swallowed by Blaise's desperate kisses.

They move together on the narrow bed, dampening the sheets with sweat and come and bitter tears of loss. The end of school approaches quickly and when it's over, they both know that _this_ will never be again.

~fin~


End file.
